fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Aspen Redfield
Aspen Redfield is a quarterback for the Baltimore Ponies. Twitter: @Aspen_R14 History Aspen Redfield has always been a buck hiding behind the scenes, but not by choice. As a fawn, Aspen was always following in the hoofprints of his older brother and future FBA all-star Dylan Redfield. Growing up, Dylan was a multi-sport athlete and eventually scouted for college as five-star Quarterback. Being younger brother of such a pedigree ended up being both a curse and a blessing. Aspen’s high school years came with a mix of high expectations tempered with comparisons that he didn’t want to hear. But the younger buck had talent, and - more importantly - an older brother to train with and learn new ways to work through the gridiron. Many an evening at the Redfield residence involved tossing the rock back and forth, testing each other’s range, accuracy, and ability to hit a receiver on the move. But eventually, as the age gap pushed the pair into the amateur sports scene, it became more evident how Aspen was following in Dylan’s hoof-steps. Coaches, fellow classmates, and local affiliated boosters fully expected Dylan’s little brother to have a similar swagger, ability, and style. While it helped the younger buck play harder and strive to meet expectations, such judgment and comparison tended to wear on the young deer. These expectations only grew worse once Dylan had moved onto college in Pittsburgh and came within a stone’s throw of a national title. With his brother appearing on FSPN Illustrated, the younger Aspen was developing his own high school career. Like his older sibling, Aspen excelled as a quarterback, sharing his kin’s solid arm, high football IQ and a knack improvising on his feet. He quickly proved himself to be a capable running quarterback, but with an accurate and powerful throwing arm. While his skills were enough for the younger Redfield to make a few headlines of his own, the buck was never quite able to get out from his brother’s lofty shadow. Aspen decided to attend Silverthorn College, a southern university school that was more known for tradition than success. Aspen became the first freshman to start as quarterback for Silverthorn, and was able to take them to the next level. Setting both all-time yards and running yards records for a QB, the buck quickly became known as a quality player and elite performer. Some were even saying he had better raw skills and overall potential then Dylan himself. Yet, as hard as Aspen tried, he never quite received the same attention as his older brother. A late growth spurt and coaching change sent Dylan to the bench and ultimately a change in sport. Dylan made headlines a year later as a breakout FBA rookie star, and more infamously, as a deer who gored MVP Shane Rufus on the court. A year and a half later, Aspen refused all interviews and simply came to play. His senior year in college was marked by Silverthorn’s first-ever southern championship and a successful bowl win. The young deer made headlines as he refused to conduct a single interview the entire season. To this day, he has not said a single word on his brother’s incident nor his success in the FBA. It was as though the young buck was attempting to distance himself from his older brother’s fame and infamy, trying to do as he could to stand apart from it. Of course, even with these tensions, the pair are still kin. Considered as one of more elite up and coming quarterbacks, Aspen feels like it is his duty to ‘restore’ the Redfield name in the game football. More importantly, the deer needs to let his own actions speak for themselves. He was his own buck, and it was time to show it on the gridiron. Events of Note On the 16th of November 2014 Aspen discovered a prank that apparently had been put over on him during Joe Bowers and his brother Dylan Redfield's visit the previous week. One of them (Most likely Dylan) had put green Fur Dye in the young bucks shampoo and he had failed to notice it until after the dye had done its work, turning the red deer a very vibrant green. Additional story and details can be found @ http://www.furaffinity.net/view/15143294/ (art by Foxenawolf) Contract Info Statistics Career Records Category:Deer Category:Cervines Category:Quarterbacks Category:Baltimore Category:2014 draftees